Star Fox: SWAT
by Krieger Aurelius
Summary: With Star Fox gone and everyone moved on. Fox is left with little options and fears he may take his own life. Though, something enlightens him. Cornerian S.W.A.T. Unit. Rated M for strong language, sexuality in future chapters, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone. Krieger Aurelius is back with a new story. I am sorry that i haven't posted anything in months. I've just had the biggest writer's block with Styx Omega 2 and Pokemon. I just hope this snew story will interest you. May not be a long chapter right now, but it was fun writing. Hopefully, this story will get me to start typing F.S.O.2 or Pokemon again. I know all of you are very curious with what happens next. I promise you it will be good, but i just can't seem to get my head in the game for those stories. So, without further interruptions. I bring you Star Fox: S.W.A.T.**

**Note: I don't own Star Fox or any of its characters except for the ones I made. This chapter, you meet three of them. **

Three years…….it has been three years since peace spread across the system of Lylat. The last known threat to have occurred was the Anglars, as you may remember. Though, that war against them affected a lot of people.

Many animals were homeless and lost many loved ones. It is hard for those who have lost something they dear most, but. They'd move on and try to live their lives the best they could. For some, it was just too hard to bare.

Falco Lombardi, fight along side Fox McCloud on his mercenary team, Star Fox since before the Lylat War. Always the cocky bastard that many couldn't tolerate, or some that loved that kind of attitude and he was the favorite to many. Especially the ladies.

When the Anglar Blitz came to a stop, he thought of his future and could no longer be part of Star Fox. So he, Katt Monroe; the pink feline that always held his interest and was always there for Star Fox, mainly just to be near Falco and Fox, and finally Dash Bowman, a distant relative to Andross, formed what is now Star Falco.

Slippy Toad, the mechanic that was able to fix anything that you put in front of him. Though, when it came to flying. Not so much. Always getting in trouble and being chased by the enemy, but was one hell of a Landmaster pilot. He left Star Fox as well, but on better terms than Falco.

He found love to a pink toad by the name of Amanda. They married last April to be exact and moved to Aquas just recently and began to take over his father, Beltino's, research. His most recent experiments consists of trying to improve warp technology. He plans to move to the Orbital Gate after Beltino finally retires. For some reason, for Beltino being late eighties, he still doesn't want to.

Peppy Hare, this aging hare had been through a lot from the most recent war with the Anglars, from the Aparoid Invasion, where his life was almost lost twice. To all the way back to when he fought along side Fox's father, James. Back during the original Star Fox years.

As of now, Peppy left Star Fox, only to become to new acting general of Corneria. The previous general, General Frederick Pepper, had to retire due to health problems. He recently had a heart attack and was forced to retire. As of now, he lives with his wife, Antoinette, in a house right next to Peppy's. Quite the coincidence because Peppy always asks Pepper for advice. With his experience, who wouldn't want advice from the greatest general in Cornerian history?

Krystal, the blue-furred Cerinian that lost her family and home when her planet was mysteriously destroyed. She was found on Sauria by Fox, after she received a distress call from that planet.

After being trapped and rescued by Fox, she joined the Star Fox team and was part of it till the Anglar Blitz. Fox, being consumed with worry over her, kicked her off the team for her safety.

During the attack, she did help out the Star Fox team for a few missions, but then. Nobody really knows what happened to her. Rumors were said that she joined team Star Wolf and fell in love with Panther Caruso. Though, people believed that happened just to make Fox jealous.

Another rumor was heard that she left Lylat and became a bounty hunter. After being criticize by the public, she left without a single trace of her. Maybe that's why it's kinda hard to figure out what really happened to her.

Finally, the hero of the Lylat, Fox McCloud. Been around for many years. From the first Lylat Wars when he fought along side Miyu Lynx, Fay Spaniel and Fara Phoenix. Always the confident warrior that many worshiped.

Though, when Krystal left him. Kinda hard to put exactly into words, but basically. His spirit left him and was no longer the kind vulpine everyone loved. Instead, what he became was a loner. He took the loss of her and blamed it on himself. He lost his team, his love, he even lost the Great Fox carrier due to money problems. One would think he would go a bit insane.

No one really hears about him anymore. Sure he still lives in the main capitol of Corneria, but he's just a resident now. Not the hero many remember him as. He doesn't acknowledge others, very angry inside. People just fear him, a good example is when you see him walking down the street. You better move out of his way, otherwise he's just going to shove you out of the way.

People do miss their hero, but there's nothing that can be done for him. They wish something could be done, but the vulpine they knew is just gone. So, what became of Fox as of today?

Well, as we find him sitting on a park bench in Corneria Central Park, the vulpine just stares out at the clear, blue lake. Lost in his own thoughts at how things that were going so good, ended up becoming his bullshit.

He didn't pay attention to anyone who tried to show kindness to him. If he did return some sort of acknowledgment, he just give them the finger.

He's been out of work for years now, since his beloved carrier was reposed. Last he heard, that ship was dismantled and scraped to be used for parts for another ship.

He growled at the thought of it, but his mind was trapped in another thought. He missed fighting. He always loved fighting the enemy with either a blaster or his Arwing. His Arwing…..another ship that was reposed. Now used as a flag fighter for Bill Grey's Husky unit.

Anyway, since he hasn't fought anything in years. His life just seemed pointless to continue. There have been times when he sat in his apartment, staring at the TV when all of a sudden. He brings a blaster to his mouth, trying to think of ways not to pull the trigger. Each time, he manages to think of some reason, but can never remember what those reasons were.

His attention was soon brought somewhere else when a noise you quite often in this city, police sirens. He looked up and watched a series of police cruisers drive past, chasing a car with a couple amateur robbers inside.

He couldn't help, but laugh when he saw the getaway car lose control after trying to dodge a stopped car at a red-light, and go careening and start flipping into the park, crashing into the playground equipment.

Looked like no kids were hurt, but many of them were scared shitless after what had just happened.

"Fuckin' amateur bastards. Criminals these days, can't do anything right." The vulpine said out loud, still looking at the flipped car as the police now started to surround the vehicle.

With no more motivation to look, he rose from his seat and headed towards the exit of the park, where his parked Duster was located. Another thing that annoyed him.

When his debts became too much, but still managed to afford a vehicle. What could he afford for only four hundred dollars. A beaten up 1970 Plymouth Duster.

You would look at it and you be shocked to believe that The Fox McCloud would be driving this hunk of shit like this. A faded gray colored with many rust spots across the body, mainly on the bottom trimming.

The engine annoyed him the most, with days that the engine started fine. The other days, the engine wouldn't want to start, probably as punishment or a way to piss Fox off.

The vulpine sighed at the sight of his car, before he turned his attention back towards the police scene just an eighth of a klick down the street. He decided to check the scene out, to laugh at the amateurs. Something like would make him a little happy.

He pulled out his keys and jingled them to get the keys untangled with each other. Once he finally did, he inserted the key into the door lock, twist and pulled. The long, groan filled his large ears as the hinges hadn't been oiled in quite some time.

He, however, ignored the noise and inserted the key into the ignition. The engine cranked, but sounded like to be struggling to start. Fox growled as he tried again, same results following his actions.

"SHIT!" The fox yelled, punching the steering wheel, as he got out of his car. Slamming the door behind him and kicking the fender well over the left rear tire.

With no other choice, he made his way down the road. Luckily for him, he never had a huge peeve against walking, but he just wasn't in the mood.

Two hundred feet away from his car, the scene in front of him not that far away. Fox took notice of a familiar police cruiser. It was a green Caprice, but it was an undercover police cruiser. That only meant one thing.

A brown horse, built like a Clydesdale and as tall as one too, taking down notes while occasionally looking at the wreckage in front of him. He turned around and saw that there was no other damage done. A shear of pure luck for all these pedestrians.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, you know that Mikhail?" A familiar voice to the horse said, as the Clydesdale turned towards the voice, only to smile to see a friend.

"Is it my height, or the wings?" The horse said, with a heavy, Russian accent.

It was true, Mikhail did have wings. His father was a horse, his mother was an eagle. Together, you make a flying horse. People insisted on giving him the nickname, Pegasus, but he refused every time. "The height, man. You're too damn tall." Fox laughed at him, standing a good inch shorter than his horse friend. Fox stood at about six foot even. Mikhail, stood well over seven feet. "So, bunch of amateurs?"

"Yeah. These bastards don't know when to learn that they can't escape. And they think that a fucking Honda can swerve through traffic with no problem. Well, I think the actions speak louder, you agree?" Mikhail replied with a laugh, as he finished taking down his notes.

"Looks like it. No one got hurt either?"

"Yeah. That's the amazing thing. None these people were hurt and I thought for sure maybe one kid would been caught underneath that car. Man, I'm glad to be wrong."

Fox turned and stared at the amateur robbers in the back of a Crown Vic cruiser. One, a newt, looked back and Fox just couldn't help, but laugh at him. His actions made the newt angry, his glare following Fox all the way down till it made a turn down another street.

"Well. We got clean-up so I got to get everything taken care here. You and me, we drink tonight, yes?"

"Umm. Yeah. I'm not doing anything, like everyday of my life. Meet me at my place when your off."

"Well, I go home to say to wife, but how 'bout I come over at eight?"

"That'll be fine. Say 'hi' to Raisa for me."

"Of course, friend." Mikhail said, extending his hand for Fox to accept, which he surely did.

The handshake broke and Fox made his way back towards his car, while Mikhail went over to the nearest crowd to him and leave the area.

Fox made his way back to his car, punching the wheel a number of times, before finally, on the fifth attempt. The engine finally ignited, sounding a bit shaking, like the engine would die as soon as he put it into gear. He could only hope that it stay fired.

"Please. For once in my life, please let me get some good luck." Fox mumbled, as he grabbed the shifter, pulling it down into Drive, hoping that the sudden work the engine and transmission had to go through, wouldn't be too much to kill it. However, luck was on his side.

"Thank you." Fox mumbled, accidentally saying it in a Russian tone. "Shit. I'm becoming more like Mikhail every time I see him." Fox said one final time, as he pulled out into traffic, well. The little traffic that was there.

Now I bet you are wondering, from what I told you. Fox sounds like he doesn't want to be around anyone. Well, think of him as Mel Gibson from Lethal Weapon. A guy with a death wish, keeps himself alive because of the job. Well, Fox is kinda like that.

We find him in his small apartment, watching TV, one of his favorite shows to watch on Monday evenings. As many of you many know, this show is called House M.D.

As much as he loved to watch the show, it seemed to be that time of the day again for him.

In his hand, was his Blaster, the same blaster that was given to him from Peppy, the same blaster his father, James, used.

It just laid there on the couch with Fox's hand wrapped around it. Fox just stared at the television, tears slowly filling his eyes as he sat there drinking a huge glass of vodka.

It tasted bitter to him every time he took a moderate size gulp, but he just couldn't stop himself from drinking it. Nor could he let go of the blaster that remained attached to his hand.

As if his mind just shutdown, he rose the blaster and he started to examine it. The black metal casing that made almost a perfect L. He always kept it shiny, figured his father would've done the same.

He placed his glass of vodka on the side table next to him and pulled the power magazine from the bottom of the weapon. Glowed red, meaning there was still plasma in the weapon.

He shoved the magazine back into the and pulled back the action on the blaster. The gun hummed as it was now armed. A sound that Fox hated, but yet loved so much.

He stared at the weapon for a few more seconds, as he brought the barrel to his chin. Tears falling from his eyes, trying desperately to think of something to prevent him from squeezing that trigger.

Feeling his finger slowly depressing the trigger, his eyes fixated on the TV. Showing House insulting a member of his team, which Fox couldn't help, but to start laughing at.

His laughing caused him to lower his hand, and flipping the hammer back its normal position. "I love this show." Fox said while laughing still, grabbing his vodka and continued drinking. Forgetting all about killing himself.

You tried killin' you, again, didn't you?" Mikhail said, sitting on the chair next to Fox's couch, drinking a beer. He noticed the blaster, as it hadn't moved since Fox released it from his hand about an hour ago.

Fox, having been drinking this entire time, which included about four glasses of vodka. So, Fox was just a little drunk. Nothing too bad.

"This not healthy, friend. You can hospitalize yourself from too much vodka."

"Mikhail? You got Russian blood in you. Vodka is a delicacy from where you are."

"Correct. And you ain't Russian. Neither am I actually. My parents were just born in Russia."

"Mikhail. If you were born in Russia, then you are considered Russian. You are…..hiccup…..more Russian than Lylatian."

"You are Papetoonian more than Lylatian." Mikhail countered, which made Fox stare at him with a confused expression.

"Papetoon is in Lylat, you moron." Fox retaliated, as he took another huge gulp of his vodka, as Mikhail reached over and snatched the glass from his hand.

"No more vodka for you, my friend. Raisa! Please take Fox's glass, please before he kills himself from poisoning of alcohol."

"It's alcohol poisoning, you damn Russian." Fox said, rather harsh, causing him to feel a little nauseas.

Mikhail shook his head, before he looked to see his lovely Mustang wife, Raisa. She was shorter than Fox, but has pure white skin. Long silver, whitish hair, and for a horse. Had a pretty damn nice body.

On one of Mikhail's visits to his parent's in Russia, he accidentally bumped into her in a super market. At first, she thought he was a creep and tried her best to stay away from him. Though, on her way home. She was mugged and almost raped when Mikhail pulled the attack off of her and practically broke the guy's neck as he threw him into the side of the building. It was then that Raisa didn't want any other man, except Mikhail.

"Okay. No drink for Fox." Raisa said, grabbing the glass from her husband's hand as she went back into the kitchen. At the moment, she was preparing a meal for the three of them. It was more for Fox than it was for them because Fox never ate well these days. Money was scarce for him and didn't eat well or not enough. So, Raisa thought maybe she should make them a nice meal.

"Fox? How are you able to pay bills when you don't have job?" Mikhail asked, while taking a sip from his beer.

"From what money I have left over from selling the Landmaster. The first Landmaster. Since that thing was all rust. I didn't get much for it. So, there are some other things that need to be paid before food."

"When was last time you had decent meal?"

"Why all the finan…hiccup…cial questions?"

"I'm your friend, Fox. I make sure you okay. Raisa does too."

"That's why I don't mind her cooking for me. She's a good cook to be honest. I enjoy her dishes."

"Have you ever thought of being cop? I bet you make good one."

"I don't know what I wanna do. I don't know why I live?"

"This about Krystal?"

The sound of her name made Fox breakdown into crying. Mikhail could only watch his friend showing the only emotion of the night so far. Love. Love for Krystal.

Raisa stepped out from the kitchen, only to see Fox crying. The sight of this made her feel sympathy for him. She heard the name Krystal and that was the only thing to set Fox off like this.

She approached her Fox friend and took a seat next to him. Placing her hand upon his shoulder. "She'll come back, Fox. Have faith."

Fox could only shake his head. "No. Why would she come back? She has nothing here. I was the only reason and I made her leave."

Raisa tried to think of something, but it was always like this. They tried to cheer him up, but he just be the pessimist he always was. "Come on. Dinner is just about done. Come sit at table."

"What did you make?" Fox said in between sobs.

"Chicken Parmigiana."

Fox couldn't help, but laugh. "A Russian that knows Italian cooking. I love it." Fox said with a smile, which got Mikhail and Raisa to smile.

Raisa helped Fox get up from his spot, which was kinda hard to do for the drunken vulpine, but once he was up. He made his way over to a chair at the table, even though he had a hard time maintaining his balance.

"I get you non-alcoholic drink. I saw good cola in fridge. I get some. It go good with meal." Raisa said, as she helped Fox sit in a chair. Mikhail just pushed his chair in and took a seat next to him.

"Seriously, Fox. Try being cop. I hear my precinct is looking for new men. I talk to them if you like?"

Fox just sighed as he stared at his plate. He did miss the action of fighting the bad guys, but what if he just didn't have the energy anymore. His thinking was distracted, when a sudden phone started to ring. Though, it wasn't a house phone.

He looked to see Mikhail grabbing his cell phone out of his pocket. "This is Sergeant Yeager………A meeting? What for?……….That's not even my department. Get Maxx on it. He's one that works homicides. Not me……Alright. I be in tomorrow." Mikhail said as he hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"Trying to call you into work?"

"Yeah. There was murder over in Clear View Apartment Complex. Dangerous neighborhood." Mikhail sighed as he took in a huge sniff as his wife brought in their meal.

"I hope you hungry, Fox. This special just for you." Raisa said with a smile as she lifted a breast of chicken over to Fox's plate.

"I don't know how both of you can stand me. I've been mean to everyone since everything happened. How could you put up with me?"

"Fox….You just needed friend. You are angry, yes, but you needed friend." That was all Mikhail said to his vulpine friend, which didn't surprise Fox at all. For the two years he'd known the Clydesdale, he never explained himself into major specifics. Always kept it simple.

Fox just nodded, as he cut a piece of the chicken and stuck it into his mouth. In which he couldn't help, but smile at the taste. Raisa just smiled at him, as she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"You like meals she makes, come over more often. You eat better then." Mikhail said with a laugh, which Fox couldn't help, but smile at.

* * *

Nights were always lonely for the vulpine, some nights he would be able to sleep without that much effort. The other nights, he would toss and turn, unable to relax his mind enough to allow him to fall asleep. Tonight, it was just one of those nights.

Mikhail and Raisa left about two hours ago and for the last forty-five minutes. Fox had been tossing and turning and just unable to fall asleep. Even with all that booze in him, it couldn't counteract everything that was flowing through his mind.

He missed his friends, he especially missed Krystal. He wished with these times, he had a family to ask for advice, but with Peppy always working. His only family were the Yeagers.

Every night, he thought about one thing that always happened when he was with Krystal. This night, just happened to be their vacation over on Fortuna.

The most beautiful place on that planet, the sun was warm. The beach with sand as white as snow. The dark blue ocean with waves lapping onto the shore. The most expensive hotel in all of Lylat.

It was that weekend, seven months before the Aparoids decided to start their invasion upon the Lylat System. It went absolutely perfect in his opinion. Champagne, shrimp cocktails, long walks on the beach. To most, it probably sounds corny and cliché, but to Krystal. Who never dealt with this kind of treatment, it felt like Heaven to her.

It was the same weekend, that those two shared their first kiss. He remembered it all too well. They just arrived back to their hotel room after having such a lovely dinner. They decided that it just be best to stay in, watch a movie and just enjoy each other's company.

Well, they decided to watch, to Fox's dismay, Gangs of New York. A movie so violent and full of swears, it was that very idea that made Krystal want to see it. Fox didn't argue much. He loved that movie.

About half way through the movie, the two were awfully cozy with each other, until a sudden killing made Krystal jump and hide her face in Fox's chest. Though, when she finally looked up to meet Fox's gaze. They leaned forward…………

"SHIT!" Fox yelled, punching the wall next to him, leaving a perfect hole the size of his fist. "Fuck me."

He rose from his bed and got dressed. Putting on a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt. Finally putting on his leather trench coat, he walked out of his apartment. Hopefully a walk would help him, but he knew it wouldn't do him much good.

He walked out into the cool night, not a cloud in the sky, with the Orbital Gate on the very edge of the upper atmosphere. Why it was down so low? He didn't know, but it was visible on a night like this.

He gave a sigh as started walking down the sidewalk to his right, having no idea where he was going. It didn't matter to him.

It didn't take him long before he noticed his rust bucket on his left. He gave a growl as he walked past it. He couldn't believe that that was what he was driving now.

"_How could things end up so bad?" _He thought in his head, as looked up to see a car driving past him. Probably just a bunch of kids coming home from a bar or something.

He sighed as he turned to his right, seeing in reflection in a shop window, making him stop and stare. "Holy shit. I'm turning gray."

He grabbed his chin, which for some reason, this action makes a guy think they could see every inch of their face perfectly, but it really doesn't. But as he stared, he noticed a few gray hairs, even under the poor lighting, he could see them.

"God. I'm getting old." The aging vulpine said, even though he was only thirty-two. Thirty-three in two months.

When he turned back down the sidewalk, continuing his walk, he noticed that same car pulling down an alleyway. "There's nothing down there. Except an abandoned garage." He thought out loud, as he made his way down there.

He quickened his pace, looking around to see if anything else was out of the ordinary. All seemed calm, except for what he just saw. He wondered what was going on.

Finally, he made it to the same alleyway the car went down, and carefully peaked his head around the corner.

He saw that car, but it was parked outside an open garage door, various animals grabbing things from the trunk and bringing them inside.

"Thieves." Fox mumbled, as he decided he wanted to investigate this more. Heck, most exciting thing he's done in a long time.

He slowly and quietly pulled out his blaster, priming it so it was ready to fire the moment he squeezed the trigger. If he had to.

He stuck to the shadows as he came out from behind the corner, strafing and rolling his feet to allow as little noise as possible. He froze for a moment when he heard a splash, his own foot stepping in a puddle.

He ducked and hid behind a garbage can, looking to see if anything had heard him. He sighed with relief, "Good. I'm still safe."

He came out from behind the can and quickly, but very stealth-like, made his way to the last garbage can that was right before the shadow ended. As long as he stayed in the shadow, he was just about hidden, thanks to his brown fur. Well, now that he thought about it, he still was chestnut brown color. Not dark enough, but he had to risk it.

He peeked around the can, watching the thieves unloading the car. DVD players, videogame systems, chrome rims? "_They serious? Rims?" _

He was amazed at how much was able to fit in this car's trunk, but then he thought about it. It looked to be a very old Cadillac. Maybe from the nineteen fifties or sixties. He read about them, they had huge trunks. Enough to fit like four or five bodies. Or more.

He examined the situation, "Looks to be a few amateurs. I don't see any guns. Just a bunch of kids trying to sell stuff to make some cash. Probably to buy for drugs. Now or never."

Just as he was about to jump from behind the can, someone from the garage walked out, holding a SMG. "An Uzi Nine Millimeter? Shit."

Fox now had to rethink his strategy. What the fuck could he do now? Oh the hell with it.

Without thinking, he jumped from behind the can and fired a shot at the animal, a vulture, with the Uzi. The red beam flew through the air, making contact with the Uzi itself, rendering it disabled as it started to melt from the energy of Fox's blaster.

Everyone froze as they saw Fox step into the light, his blaster aimed at the nearest guy to him. If you want specifics, he was aiming at his head.

"Alright! What the fuck is going on here? All of you step out here right now! Or I'll start killing!" Fox yelled, firing another through the air, just an inch above the vulture's head.

"Alright! Chill, man. Don't shoot! Everybody out here!" The vulture yelled, as a couple more guys walked out from the garage, immediately raising their hands when they saw Fox.

Fox just scanned everyone, he had a feeling this wasn't going to be this easy. He figured at least one more would have a gun. Why only the vulture have one?

Fox started to walk towards them, but keeping his gun trained on one guy, but his eyes were shifting every second. He wanted to make sure none of these bums would do something stupid, but he had a feeling they would.

He had to risk one thing though, as he reached and pulled out his cell phone. Calling the one person he knew would always pick up.

"_Yeah, Fox? What now?" _

"Mikhail? Get some badges over here. I'm in an alleyway off of Schmidt Avenue. The abandoned garage. I got a stealing operation going on here."

"_What? How'd you find out?"_

"Just get some guys over here now!"

"_On way._"

Fox hung up his phone and carefully slid it into his coat pocket, not once pulling his eyes away from the eight in front of him.

Fox sat on a stoop, looking at the scene in front of him. Police had finally arrived, about three minutes after he had called Mikhail. The eight thieves were now in the back of four squad cars, ready to spend a night in jail.

"Mr. McCloud? Lieutenant Vincent Forge." The jackal said, extending his hand, which Fox accepted. "I just wanted to thank you for your help. You'd make a good cop. You interested?"

"Mikhail Yeager asked me the same thing and I told him I don't know. I had fun doing this, but it was too simple. I don't think I would enjoy doing this for long."

"Well. We do have other divisions that might peek your interest. Keep it into consideration. We could use guys like you."

Fox just nodded at the jackal, before he turned his head to see Mikhail approaching him. "Fox? You did this yourself?"

"Shocked, Mikhail? You underestimate me." Fox said standing up, sounding a little annoyed with the Clydesdale.

"I knew you be good cop, but not this good. Mercenary been good to you." Mikhail responded, as he took a look to see one cop car leaving.

"Listen. After all of this, I think I might be able to sleep tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Lieutenant? Good luck with the rest of the cleanup."

"Thank you again, Mr. McCloud." Forge said, extending his hand one more time, shaking the vulpine's hand. Fox patted Mikhail's shoulder as he walked past him, heading his way down the alleyway and head back to his apartment. Hopefully to be able to get some sleep.

The next morning, finding Fox growling as light penetrated through his window blinds and rays of light found their way into Fox's eyes. He did manage to get to sleep, almost immediately after his head hit the pillow.

Though, he was a bit groggy, he felt like he was in a better mood. "Last night was a bit fun, but that kind of cop work isn't that exciting. I need more action in my life. Mercenary work always had that excitement."

Fox swung his legs over the side of the mattress and stood with an off balance. For some reason, when he was in that alleyway. His drunken state had left him, but now. Like a full punch in the face, a hangover hit him and he was not happy at all.

"Fuckin' vodka. Russian delicacy my ass. It's fuckin' nightmare." He mumbled, in an Russian accent.

He walked out of his room and headed for the kitchen, hopefully some sort of food would help him in his hung-over state. A cigarette usually helps him, as he grabbed a pack from off the top of his fridge and pulled one out.

"Where the fuck are those matches or a lighter?" He said with the cigarette in his mouth, scanning the kitchen, finally spotting a Zippo lighter next to the toaster.

He sat at the table, watching the smoke float and form different shapes as it escaped from his mouth or from the flame burning off the cigarette.

"What am I going to do with myself?" He said again, before taking in another inhale.

He was bored with his life. And he didn't have money to buy anything to help him with Mercenary work and he refused to ask any one of his old team members for help. When it all came to an end, he told himself he would have to do this on his own. He always had to rely on others to get things done. Well, those days were over. It was just him.

He looked out the window, seeing it was a cloudy day, but looked pretty warm out. Still maybe needed a coat.

He sighed as he lowered his head and something on the table caught his attention. It was a small white card, about the size of an I.D. He looked at it and had a business number and a name on it.

"Vincent Forge." Fox mumbled as he continued to read the card. He had to admit, he thought this kind of work was boring, but he had fun doing it last night. "Other divisions that might peek my interest?"

He began to think, what other divisions were there. There was Special Investigations, sounded like you really needed to be smart. Homicide, again, probably needed to be smart. Who does all the fighting type of work?

Then it hit him, he remembered reading about this kind of work a while ago and he found it to be pretty interesting. "Hell. Might as well ask him."

Fox walked over to the phone on the wall and started to type in the number on the card. He heard the ringing and just waited for an answer. If there was one, he's a cop. He might be too busy.

"Hello, Lieutenant Forge speaking." Wow, that was fast.

"Hey Vincent Forge. This is Fox McCloud."

"_Oh hello, Mr. McCloud. I was hoping to hear from you. What can I do you for?"_

"Look. I've been thinking about it and I have one question."

"_Certainly. What is it you want to know?"_

"Are there any openings in S.W.A.T.?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Chapter is here and i kno only a few of you may be excited. Do i care? No because this is something different to write about and I'm actually enjoying this story. Without no more interruptions. Star Fox: S.W.A.T. Note, i don't own StarFox, nor will i ever.**

Fox sat in a chair at a restaurant he was told to go to, he was meeting Vincent Forge to talk about the S.W.A.T. When Forge heard this, he was a bit surprised, but he then realized that this just might be what Fox was looking for.

He kept looking at the cars that drove past the corner diner, as he took small sips of his cola. He was wondering which car was Forge's, he could only wait and see.

"Hey? You ready to order yet?" The female feline waitress said, as she approached Fox's table, a little nervous after all the things she had heard about him since Star Fox disbanded.

Fox, still looking a bit hung over from all the vodka he drank the night before, looked at the feline, discreetly checking her out, before he turned back towards the street.

"No. The guy I'm meeting isn't here yet. I'll wait. I'll get another refill though." Fox said, taking in the last of the cola from the glass before he handed it to her.

She gave Fox a curt smile, as she gladly accepted the glass and walked away from the table, once again leaving the vulpine all by himself.

"Nice body." Fox smiled to himself, as he gave one last look at the feline's ass before she disappeared inside the restaurant. His train of thought was broken however when he heard a car screeching to a halt.

Fox turned to see a black Mercury Marauder stop in front of the diner, a black jackal inside the vehicle. "This must be Forge."

Fox was right, as he watched Forge step out of his vehicle and turned to see that Fox had already beat him here.

He gave a polite smile as he approached the table. "Thank you for meeting here, Mr. McCloud. Sorry I'm a little late."

"Well. Thank you for meeting me here at all. I know you must be a busy person." Fox said, as he rose from his chair, extending his hand in friendship. The jackal gladly accepted he handshake.

"So? You tell me you want to join S.W.A.T., huh? The big boy work?" Forge said, as he took a seat in a chair directly across from the vulpine.

"Sounds like my kind of work….." Fox began, before his attention was turned towards the feline as she returned with Fox's drink.

"Hi. Can I get you something?" She asked the jackal, as he took a quick peek through the menu.

"Did you order yet?" He asked, receiving a head shake from Fox. "Well? How about a chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. And a black coffee."

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have a Club sandwich. Extra bacon if you can."

"Certainly." She smiled as she collected the menus and walked back into the diner. Both Forge and Fox staring at the waitress before they went back to business.

"Well, Mr. Forge…" "Please. Call me Vin." "Well, Vin. My life lacks excitement now and I got nothing going for me. I figured I might as well risk my life doing something for the planet, or at least the city."

"Well, can I call you Fox?" Fox nodded. "Well, Fox. From what we saw last night, you be perfect for S.W.A.T., but of course. I can't just put you on a team just like that. I probably get in trouble for that. So, what you need to do is sign up for the training program. We start training in two weeks. So far, we have about forty or so guys and women training for S.W.A.T. I would certainly like to see you among them."

"Where do I sign up?" Fox asked, already starting to laugh when he saw Forge pull out a form from his coat and slid it in front of Fox. "I guess right here, yes?"

Forge just smiled, "I thought I save you the drive. Can be pretty annoying at this time of day."

Fox grabbed the paper and gave it a quick scan, before he grabbed the pen that Forge gave him and signed his name.

"Yeager is going to be happy about this." The jackal said, as he reached for the form and slid it back into his coat, a smile on his face.

"Why would Mikhail be happy about this?"

"Because he said that if you signed up. He would sign up too. So, you already know a friend in S.W.A.T. training."

"Well. I guess you can start calling him the enforcer because he's built like one. Maybe he'll like that instead of that Pegasus name you guys are trying to name him."

Forge just laughed, as he turned to see the waitress returning with his coffee. "There you go, sir. Piping hot. So be careful."

"Thanks, dear." Forge replied, which caused the feline to giggle and blush a little. Fox just watched her walked away, then slowly turned his head back to the jackal.

"Well, don't the women love you."

"What can I say? I know how to treat them right."

The vulpine just smiled, before he lowered his gaze to his soda. A frown starting to form on his muzzle. Forge just looked on and immediately knew what he said affected him. Everyone knew about what happened with him and Krystal. Wasn't that big a secret.

"Anything I should know about S.W.A.T. before I start the training?" Fox asked, cutting his gaze on the drink as he brought up to his mouth to take a sip.

"Well, for one thing. I know you may hate to part with it, but you won't be able to use that blaster of yours. In S.W.A.T., we use bullet rounds and cartridges."

"Really? Well, good thing I keep a couple of them already." Fox said as he leaned forward and reached behind his back, pulling something out from behind. When he finally had a good grasp, he pulled it out and slid it in front of him.

"I researched on what kind of pistols you use in your department. So, I hope you don't mind me using a Desert Eagle."

Forge leaned forward and grabbed the heavy pistol from off the table and gave it a good stare.

"Most Eagles I hear are black, why is your's chrome?"

"Flashier."

The jackal just nodded, as he slid the pistol back towards Fox, which he accepted and slid it into the holster behind him.

"I look forward to seeing you work. Always been a fan of you."

Fox just looked up at him, only to just shrug it off. Those days didn't really mean a thing to him anymore. They just brought up bad memories. Sure, they were good days, but they it all came to a crashing end.

He gave a sigh, before the waitress returned, a tray of food for the two dogs. Fox could feel him mouth water as he watched his sandwich get placed in front of him. He immediately grabbed a few fries and stuffed them into his mouth.

Forge just stared at Fox, a confused expression on his face. "You eat like you haven't eaten much."

Fox just looked up, while stuffing more fries into his mouth. "You could say that. Due to money problems, it's a rare treat to be able to eat at all. It's even rarer to even have a decent meal like this one."

"Well, I can assure you. When you start working with the S.W.A.T., your money problems shouldn't be much of a problem anymore."

"Money is the least of my worries."

"And welcome to basic training. I'm actually glad to see such a big turn out. For some, you know who I am. For those who never been in this precinct before? I am Lieutenant Vincent Forge. I'll be your instructor for when it comes to the live scenarios. As for your teacher, will be taught by Captain Miyu Lynx."

Fox eyes immediately shot up to meet Forge's, did he hear correctly? Miyu was a police captain? Since when?

"These first couples weeks are going to be introduction on what we do here in the S.W.A.T. Unit. First off, most of you I know. So, for now. Who have never been in this precinct before?"

Fox, along with about nine others raised their hands. Seven of them were males, the other two were females. Fox's first thing he did was check out the women. A black wolf, with pure white hair with numerous piercings and white tribal markings on both her arms. To Fox, she was very damn attractive and barely kept his urges in gear.

The other, a golden retriever, with yellow hair with only one stud in her right. Her body wasn't as built as the wolf, but she was still a real looker.

Then, he quickly scanned the other people with their hands raised, consisting of two foxes, a deer, a feline, a zebra, a rottweiler and a hyena. By far, he looked the most miserable one out of all of them. Then, finally with one final look around the room. He spotted Mikhail.

"Alright, I was expecting a little more, but that's still good. Less names for me to remember." Forge said, trying to get a couple laughs out of the group, which he did from a few.

"Alright. Let's start with you up front." He said, pointing at the black wolf, receiving a combo consisting of a glare and a look saying she wasn't in the mood to be here.

She slowly stood up from her chair, now starting to feel all eyes on her. It looked like she didn't care for the attention, but she inhaled and exhaled to calm her nerves.

"Alright." She began, having a little accent, sounding like she came from Poland. "Name is Allegra Richter and I just moved here from Fichina. I got transferred due to insubordination to a commanding officer, but it turned out to be sexual harassment charges against him. So, he went to prison and I got transferred here."

"I read about that. He tried to accuse you, but there was a witness. Claiming it was sexual harassment. That guy was a prick, but I have heard that you had done great work over on Fichina. I look forward to seeing how you do here, Miss Richter."

The wolf just saluted, "Sir." Posing there for a few moments before she retook her seat and did her best not to look at anyone else. Fox couldn't help, but stare at her for a few moments longer before Forge continued.

"Okay. You, four seats behind her. Stand up and introduce yourself."

The hyena rose from his chair, standing in attention in the 'at ease' stance. He spoke, but he sounded very disciplined.

"My name is Ryder Marauder, sir. I just came from the Meteo Police Force. I wanted to transfer because well frankly, sir. Nothing ever happens in Meteo. Kinda got a little boring. So, I decided I try what it would be like to work with the best in Lylat, sir."

The jackal just chuckled, "Were you ever in the military, son?"

"ROTC, sir."

Forge just laughed, "Well. I most certainly appreciate the attitude you're giving me, but this is only the police. We aren't that strict with formality. Well, we are, but you don't need to say sir at the end of every sentence."

"Yes…..sir." The hyena said, confused if he should've called him sir again.

"Relax, son. You'll get used to it. You may sit."

The hyena took his seat, as Forge pointed his hand towards the zebra right behind him.

"Well, Lieutenant….Name's Frank Vasquez. Just graduated from the Police Academy and I hear this was a great place to start my career."

"Well, son. I appreciate you being here. I look forward to seeing how good you are. By the looks of things, you look like you can break down a door."

"I got a metal plate in my head, sir. That might have something to do with that."

"I appreciate the honesty. Thank you." Forge said with a chuckle.

Finally, it came my turn as Fox watched the zebra next to him take a seat and Forge's hand point in my direction. He gave a slight growl when he rose from his chair. All eyes turning towards him.

"Many of you know who I am. I don't exactly have the face that people tend to forget. You know my past, you know that I haven't done jack shit in over three years since my team disbanded. This is just a reason for me to keep action in my life and to prevent blowing my head off."

Everyone just stared wide-eyed at the angered vulpine. No one actually thought he was this bad, but maybe they should start listening to rumors because he really was what everyone said about him.

Fox looked up and caught eyes with the wolf, as she gave a curt nod with a slight smile before she turned around to face Forge. Fox just stared at her, while Forge just continued with the newbies, ignoring what the vulpine just said.

He sat there, one of his hands covering his face as he still could feel a few eyes looking at him. It was starting to get on his nerves, you try to just be normal, but when you say something like that. Then, you feel all eyes on you. "ENOUGH!"

Fox yelled, as he slammed his hands on top of his desk, causing a loud bang that made everyone stop and look at him with a shocked expression. Fox just stared at everyone, a burning rage filling inside him.

"Come, buddy. Let's take walk." Mikhail said to the vulpine, as he lifted him out of his chair and walked him towards the door. "Be back shortly, sir."

"Take you time." Forge said with an understanding tone. He just watched the massive Clydesdale push the vulpine out of the class, before he allowed another newbie continue.

"Fox? What was that?"

"I'm sorry, Mikhail. I just don't like the attention these days and I was feeling it from everyone in that room. I don't know if I can do this."

"Fox. You good, man. You just take it slow and things will be fine. This is just new for you and all them. They can't believe that they training with The Fox McCloud. It's huge. For many people. They'll soon see you as normal guy."

Fox just looked up at Mikhail, releasing a giving sigh as he nodded. "Just…Let me have a few moments out here. Let me calm my head down."

Mikhail just smirked and nodded, slapping Fox's shoulder. "Hope you won't be too long. When they talk about weapons, it pretty interesting."

Fox just chuckled, as he watched Mikhail disappear back into the classroom, as he leaned up against the wall.

He closed his eyes shut, taking in huge breaths to try and calm his nerves, but these days were just so tough for him. How he managed to last this long since his team, he didn't know, but for some reason. He just kept fighting. "You alright?"

Fox immediately snapped his eyes wide and quickly turned his head towards his left. Seeing the familiar black wolf from before.

"Why are you out here?"

"Just making sure you ain't doing anything stupid out here. Plus, I just needed the bathroom and since I saw you. I'm just making sure you were fine."

"Well, I appreciate that……Allegra?" Receiving a nod. "Though, you don't need to worry about me because I'm not worth worrying about." Fox countered, as he walked past her and entered the classroom. Leaving her alone for a moment, just long enough for her to think that Fox was a real asshole.

"How is this cop food?" Fox said, picking up a tray as he approached the buffet in the police cafeteria.

"Well. It better than hospital food." Mikhail laughed, as he started loading his plate with some vegetables.

"I wouldn't know. I never had hospital food. Everyone always brought me something from the outside. I never had so many cheeseburgers in my life. It was a perfect combo though. Burgers and Mountain Dew. Think of anything better?"

"Yeah. Gyros and Vodka."

Fox just almost gagged, "No more of that Russian delicacy shit for me. Since two weeks ago, I refuse to touch that stuff anymore."

"Well. Not even we Russians drink four twenty-ounce glasses of vodka in two hours. That's unhealthy and suicidal, you crazy fuck."

"I had a relapse. Couldn't help it. At least it wasn't the good stuff."

"Fox? If you drink that much of good stuff, you not be here."

"Yeah." Fox said, as he loaded his plate with a deli sandwich. "I know."

Mikhail gave Fox a quick stare, before he handed the cashier cash for his food and made his way over to an empty table, with Fox not too far behind.

The two finally made their way over to a table with two open seats across from each other. Though, a couple rookies from the class were next to those two, so it was most definitely that Fox would have to talk to them.

As the duo took their seats, the rookies, a zebra and a doberman looked over, giving them a nod. "You're McCloud, right?"

"Yeah. I am." Fox said, as he unwrapped his sandwich and took a moderate size bite of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Cool."

Fox just slowly looked over at the doberman, expecting to asked something else, but there was only silence from him and the zebra. "That's it? No nothing else to say?"

"No." The zebra replied shaking in head, as he ate his chili. "Must suck knowing you have to deal with those kinds of people. They just don't know how to leave a guy alone."

"You're Vasquez, right?" The zebra nodded in response. "Thank you."

"No prob…………You guys check out the Krakens and Titans game last night?"

"I don't follow baseball much, but when nothing else on. I watch Copperheads." Mikhail said in between bites of his vegetables.

"Yeah, the Copperheads are pretty good. I hear they plan on making a stadium over on Fichina. They are going to try these new hover cleats, so they aren't walking in the snow, but because they are in the air. It's suppose to be a little more difficult."

"Are they trying to freeze those players to death? That sounds pretty stupid to me."

"I agree. You know what they need to bring back? Football. Players football. Not this robot crap we see now. I remember I watched the entire season of the 1985 Chicago Bears back on Earth. Now, there was a team. Especially that what's his name? Payton! Walter Payton." The doberman finally chimed into the conversation, a voice very similar to Michael Madsen's.

"Yeah. I did research on Payton. Shame he die young." Mikhail responded to that remark, as he took a bite out of his burger.

"You know what the French back in the day used to call a Quarter Pounder with Cheese at McDonald's?" Fox said, completely changing the conversation, but to others. It didn't really matter.

They all shook their heads, but then the zebra lifted his head all of a sudden, like the answer just hit him. "A Royale with Cheese. Because of the metric system."

"Recently watch Pulp Fiction, did we?"

"Few weeks ago." Fox couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

"So, you're Vasquez? What was your name?"

"Victor Hook."

"I Mikhail Yeager."

"The thing with hollow points is that when they impact you, they mushroom and so you have many razor, sharp shards flying through you, causing even more damage than a normal bullet round would do."

Everyone sat around, listening to one of the ammo experts in the precinct talk to us. Stuff Mikhail already knew about so he found this a bit boring. Fox just sat there, listening as the teacher started talking about shotguns.

"As many of you know, shotguns are a close-range weapon. But they have a high spread-yield so if you are twenty-five feet when you fire one of these weapons. You'll will cause major damage to that person. Guarantee that that person may go down. The most common cartridge is the buck-shot. About nine marble-size pellets packed into this small shell. May not sound a lot, but you still don't want to be on the receiving end when that weapon goes off."

The instructor stopped for a moment and walked over to a table along the wall, picking up two types of shotguns.

"Okay, these two are the most common shotguns we use in S.W.A.T. The one in my left is a Benelli MFour Super Ninety. The one in my right, is a Remington Eight-Seventy. Both are very effective weapons."

"So is my cock." Someone called out, getting a laugh out of the class, as the instructor looked up and just smiled.

"I'm afraid that these weapons are more intimidating than your little sword." He countered, getting the class to laugh louder, as the one just ducked slightly, but remained invisible.

"Sir? It is said that short bursting a weapon makes it more accurate. That true?"

"Well, I believe it does, 'yes'. I believe that when you fire a weapon, the heat being produced will tend to expand the casing of the weapon you are using, allowing more room for the bullet or round to move around. That may be true. It may not, but I still believe that the shorter the bursts, the more accurate the weapon."

There was a moments pause, when someone entered the room. Revealing to be a lynx, a female. "Ah good. Thank you for joining us, Captain Lynx."

Fox quickly shot up his gaze and stared at Miyu, as she slowly looked at the class and met her eyes with Fox's.

"Good to see you again, Fox."

Fox just stared back, completely caught off guard. He wasn't expecting to see her so soon, but he still gained the courage to at least say something. "Like-wise, Miyu."

"Captain Lynx here is going to be teaching you the fundamentals of Sniper Rifles. She has been a very successful sniper over the years and who better than for her to teach all of you."

The instructor backed away, while Miyu took a few steps forward, so she was dead center with the entire class.

"Sniping is a difficult thing to accomplish. Short distance, all you have to worry about is your accuracy. The longer the distance, the more is involved. You have to worry about wind speed and direction, humidity. Even the curvature of the earth is another factor. Though, I have seen a few people in my time that managed to make mile long shots on the windiest day ever. But that was during war, so weapons like the Barrett .50 Caliber was involved. In S.W.A.T., the most common ones we use are M21s, M14s, we tend to use Dragunov SVDs. Sometimes, for the old-schools. We carry Remington Seven Hundreds."

"Excuse me. Can you give us an example of who was able to make one of those kinds of shots?" A cadet asked, turning out to be a German Shepherd.

Miyu just turned to stare at the guy, before raising her hand and pointed it in my direction. "Who do you think?" I just lowered my head into my hand.

The lynx walked over to the computer and pushed a key on the keyboard, an image forming on the screen in the middle of the blackboard in front of the class.

"Okay. These are the rifles we use in the S.W.A.T. Unit. The one I most commonly use is the M21. To me, seems to be the most accurate because of the little recoil. Though, each person has their different opinions."

Fox just looked at the screen, not liking any of the weapons in front, but if he did have to choose. It would have to be the Dragunov. Something about that weapon made him have a liking to it.

"Alright. Now if you all follow me to the shooting gallery. I am going to see how well all of you are. Consider this your preliminary test."

Everyone nodded as they rose from their chairs, but froze as Miyu spoke up once more. "Fox? I hope you can shoot just like you used to in the old days."

"That's something I never gave up on." The vulpine responded, as he made his way towards the front of the room.

Everyone entered the small range, only about ten booths across. This had to be the range meant for rookies. Which made sense because Fox had visited Mikhail before when he was on duty, the range he saw was twenty-five booths across.

Since there were so few, everyone had to pair up with three of four other recruits. Luckily for Fox, he teamed up with Mikhail, Frank Vasquez and Victor Hook.

The first to go up was Vasquez, after volunteering when they asked Fox to go first, but refused to. He picked up the M21, since that was the one gun with the least recoil, according to what Captain Lynx said.

He aimed and held it there for a few moments before he finally squeezed the trigger and fired of the first round in the magazine.

The target he aimed at what about three hundred yards away, and from what he could see. It was a perfect shot to the head. When he looked through the scope and saw the bullet hole, he laughed.

"Right through the nose. Guarantee that would hurt."

"That's good shot. Let's see you do again." Mikhail commented, as he leaned up against the wall with Hook and Fox on both sides of him.

"Watch this, Pegasus." The zebra bragged, as he released another shot and this time. It impacted through the mouth, about an inch below his first shot. "Hmm. I missed my mark."

"Yes you did. You're all talk, Vasquez. Though, you are consistent with headshots. That's a guarantee kill so keep those up." Hook said, getting a nod from Mikhail, but Fox remained still.

"Well. Let's try something with a little more punch. Let's give this Dragunov a whirl." Frank said, as he set aside his first rifle and picked up the new choice.

It felt a little heavier to him, like the weight was off, but when he aimed it. He was able to adjust the differences between the two rifles and fired off the first shot.

The recoil was definitely more noticeable and it'll take more getting used to, as the first shot hit the target, but through the shoulder. "Damn."

"Nice shooting, Tex." Fox commented, which got the other two laughing, while the zebra just turned around with a glare, but soon recalled it.

"I may regret this, but let's see you do better."

Fox just smiled at the challenge, as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning and picked up the Dragunov. He liked how it felt, but he still preferred the Barrett.

He entered his stance and aimed carefully at the target, which had been reset and the target hole-free and actually increased the distance between it and Fox. About five hundred yards. The gun was an semi-automatic, but that didn't prevent him from firing a round every second or so.

Everyone just stared at the target with amazement, except for Mikhail because he knew what Fox was capable of. At the time of Fox shooting, Miyu happened to approach his group and watch him work. Just what she hoped for.

He walked away from the booth and shoved the rifle into Vasquez's chest. "That's how you shoot, kid."

"Well done, Fox. Just like in the old days."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Fox? You fired ten rounds and made a hole no bigger than a quarter. I bow before you, man. That was awesome!" The zebra praised, but didn't get much of a reaction out of Fox.

Everyone got to fire each rifle about a total of two times, the total length of time was somewhere in between two to three hours. Everyone showed some skills, well except a few, but some just didn't have what it takes to be a sniper. As good as Fox was, he didn't want to be a sniper either.

Everyone returned to the lunch room to grab another meal as this was the second and last lunch for the day. Fox and his group once again sat by each other, now including a few others. The ROTC guy, Ryder Marauder and the female wolf, Allegra Richter.

As much as they would've loved to talk about Fox and his Star Fox days, they decided to pursue more generalized topics. "Anybody know what Fichina is like this time of year?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well. My woman wants to go there. She's a arctic fox and she just loves the snow. Be being a hyena. More of the savannah, warm weather kind of guy. I'm not meant for the snow, but I told her I visit there when it's the warmest there."

"Well, Ryder. Around this time of year, I'd say it's about twenty below zero. Sadly to say, it the warmest it gets there. So, now would be the perfect time, but since you are here doing this. By the time you get there, it'll start getting close to summer."

"Wait, Allegra? If it's summer, shouldn't it get warmer?"

"Not on Fichina. It's opposite there."

"I see why you left. I hate cold myself. I'm horse and part bird so you know me and cold no mix." Mikhail commented, as he took a bite out of his pudding cup.

"I hear Russian winters on Earth are pretty something. I heard that there is place over in Siberia or something like that. The weather is like at least eighty degrees below zero all year round. Not even the sun is able to warm it up because the ice and snow just reflects the sun's rays."

"Oymyakon."

"Yeah. That's it, I think. Thanks, Fox."

"Mhmm."

"So, did anybody catch the Axes yesterday?"

"Marauder? This is a Copperheads table." The doberman, Hook said, getting a few nods.

"I never said I was a fan. I was just wondering if anyone checked out their what was it? Thirty to zero?"

"Thirty-two to one. That is what I call a team. Who knew that Venom was bad with everything?"

"I know, Frank. Venom not good with shit. Fox should know that more than any of us."

Fox just turned and glared at Mikhail, then back at everyone else, before his face changed. "What can I say? They couldn't even defend a group of four pilots…..Well. Three. Who's counting, Slippy?"

Everyone laughed at the joke, which surprised everyone to see Fox laughing a little. "To tell you the truth. I think Slippy did more than what Falco could ever do."

"At least Slippy knew when he made a mistake, Victor. Falco just blamed it on me or his Arwing."

"I have to say, Fox. The best quote I ever heard you said was Peppy's 'Do a barrel roll!" Frank laughed and commented.

"You know what even funnier about that? He told me how to do one afterwards. Told me to double tap Z or R. Boy. I couldn't stop laughing."

"I know that you don't like talking to us about this, but can you enlighten us with a story?" Allegra asked, trying to step back into the conversation.

Fox just eyed her for a few moments, before looking down and leaned back into his chair.

"Well. Let's see……I'll tell you the time during the Aparoid Invasion, when my team went after Pigma Dengar and went off to the Sargasso Region. Where Wolf O'Donnell and Star Wolf was located."

"Alright. This sounds interesting. Let's have it." Vasquez said, leaning forward in his chair, eager to hear the story.

"Well. After we managed to take out everybody in the base, me and Slippy who were inside and Krystal and Falco were outside taking care of the fighters and battleships. Well, when Star Wolf showed up and we were having our annual duel. I was being chased by the Leon Powalski and when I turned my head to my right. I saw Panther Caruso heading right for me. Well, I don't know how it happened, but I boosted and I saw on my radar that the two fighters collided. Well, their ships were now heavily damaged and I did a somersault and when they both flew past me. I fired and took both them out one after the other. I couldn't believe it, but it was the damnedest thing." **(Note: When I was playing Star Fox: Assault, the third level when you are at Star Wolf's base, this actually happened with me. I don't know how it happened, I got the two ships to collide and I couldn't stop laughing.)**

"Talk about entering someone's personal space." Hook commented, getting everyone to laugh a little harder at the story. Fox just sat there and laughed.

"You have any other stories you'd like to share with us?" Vasquez asked, lifting his soda and taking a sip out of it.

"Not now. **Sigh**. Maybe in the future."

"Well. I think we better start heading back. It's the first day. We don't want to be known as the slackers, do we?"

"I don't know, Ryder. I think it be cool if a couple military guys like ourselves to be considered slackers."

"You were in the….Oh yeah! You were in the Cornerian Academy before the Lylat War."

"Correct."

"Well. Fox right. Let's bet back to class so we ain't called slackers."

"Mikhail. Learn to speak right."

"Fuck off, Fox."

The first day of training ended about three hours later and everyone was actually happy, but sad at the same time. Happy because now they were able to enjoy the rest of the day, but sad because those that were getting close to Fox had to leave.

"We'll be back tomorrow guys. Relax. Besides. You all know that we would get a beer afterwards. So, let's get the fuck out of here and head home."

"Actually. I must get home to Raisa. She kill me if I not home now."

"Yeah and I have to get home to Roxanna as well. Tell her about Fichina. For an arctic, she gets pretty steamed when I'm late."

"You don't sound very ROTC when it comes to your girl, Ryder?"

"You ever been in love, Fox?"

Fox just stared at Ryder for a long time, a look of anger slowly turning to a look of hurt and sadness. A nod shortly came after. Ryder immediately knew his mistake.

"Sorry about that. Well, I'm sure she was angry when it came to certain situations."

"Yeah…."

"Anyway, McCloud. I think we all are going to put that drink on hold. See you tomorrow." Hook said, shaking the vulpine's hand, as he began to walk away from the group.

"It was nice to get to know you, Fox. We'll talk tomorrow." Allegra said, actually walking up to Fox and giving him a quick hug before walking away.

"See you, friend."

And just like that, Fox was alone and had nothing to do with himself now. Though, thanks to Ryder. His mind had shifted and now felt like he needed to see his blaster.

Fox sat on his couch, watching TV and had a big glass of the good stuff he had for certain occasions, but he just needed a strong drink. His blaster wasn't too far away from him. Charged and ready to fire if he decided to pull the trigger.

Though, he sat there watching television. The show at the moment was Top Gear, a show he always enjoyed due to the fact that he enjoyed learning about cars and the funny British humor the show provided.

He also had a bag of White Castle with him, a Crave Case, with a thing of fries. He sat there, just watching the show, eating the food, drinking his drink. The thought, even though it was brought up by Ryder, that blaster of his remained on the other side of the couch the whole night.

For the first time since the end of Star Fox, the thought of Fox killing himself, never went that far. He just sat there, looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Author Note

**Hey everyone. Krieger Aurelius here to give you some news. One: I am sorry for not updating lately. I just haven't had enough time to write. It's not a writer's block. Everyone has been using my computer lately and I don't have time to write. I promise I will be updating all three stories soon. They are of the following: Star Fox: Fear Styx Omega, Pokemon: Chance of a Life Time, Star Fox: S.W.A.T. **

**Two: I have been thinking of two projects and I need your help on which should come first. They are both Star Fox, but one is the prequel to The Rise of Styx Omega. The other is a sequel to Fear Styx Omega and I need your help on which should be written first. So, what I ask of you is this. Comment this chapter and give me your opinion. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
